demon_accordsfandomcom-20200213-history
Tatiana Demidova
Tatiana or Tanya to her friends is the female lead of the Demon Accords book series, and mate/girlfriend to Chris Gordon aka the main character of the Demon Accord book series. Later on in the story, we find out she is a fallen angel. She, at one point early on, leads the New York Coven while her mother, the previous leader, assists the elders with cleaning up the territory of a former Coven Elder, Fedor. Background Is the only vampire to ever be born. Her birth mother is Galina Demidova and her biological is Anton Demidova. She was conceived the night her parents were turned and was dormant in her mother's womb for over 200 years. Biography/History Early Life She is the only vampire to have been born, not made, and because of this, she is revered as something of a prodigy, especially among the younger vampires. Unfortunately, she had a traumatic experience when she was younger which made her slip into a semi-catatonic state, not talking to anyone for fifteen years. Until one day she is saved, by Chris Gordon from a demon who wants Tanya's blood for some reason and is awoken. Tatiana and Chris are the same age, born on the same day, at the exact same time. Appearance She is raven-haired, and her eyes are a vivid, electric blue. Her entire body is corded with lean, powerful muscle. Powers & Abilities Powers *'Vampire Techniques': ** * Chosen Bond: It is a bond that connects Tatiana Demidova with Chris Gordon and vice versa. Abilities * Dancing: Her dancing was was alluring, primal, sensual and utterly captivating while being fluid, athletic, and well beyond the grasp of any ballerina on planet Earth. * Russian Language: She knows how to speak Russian and say Russian words like nyet. She speaks it fluently. Weaknesses * Silver: In all its forms, silver is deadly to Tanya, though she has shown tremendous powers of recovery when exposed to Chris' uniquely potent blood. Knowledge & Skills * Language Skills: She speaks seven languages, to include fluent English and Russian. Personality & Traits Relationships Allies/Friends/Family * Chris Gordon: Chosen (i.e. Mate/boyfriend/fiance) * Galina Demidova: Mother * Lydia: Close adviser, akin to a sister * Arkady: Tanya's Head of Security. * Nika: Another close adviser; akin to a sister. * Vadim (deceased): Former mentor and close combat teacher, former head of security for Anton Demidova. * Anton Demidova (deceased): Father Enemies *'Anvil': Former self-aware watchdog program of the NSA who determined Tanya & Chris's group as threats to the country. *'Fedor': *'Anton Demidova': * Names Nicknames * Tanya (she is called that by her friends). Codenames * Equipment Weapons *'Swords': The sword and the blades is made out of tough tungsten carbide. Firearms * Other Equipment * Talisman: It once belonged to Chris Gordon aka the main character of the Demon Accord book series until he gave it to Tanya to protect her from demons/hellbourne/demon-ridden. * Bracelets: '''Polished "silver" bracelets inlaid with blue gems. It's made out of tough tungsten carbide. Clothing * '''Dress: She had a white dress that she used when being a dancer at the Plasma nightclub. * Clothing: She has a blue cutoff tee with the word PINK across the chest and white designer sweats and flip-flops for an outfit to wear after burning the other clothes that have blood on it while wearing it she looked like a dressed-down rich girl. She was also wearing sweats. Appearances Novels/Books Etymology Memorable Quotes * Trivia * She can dance. * She had to be the most beautiful woman in existence according to Chris Gordon. * She has this kind of gliding walk that was graceful even by comparison to the other vampires. * When viewed by Chris Gordon's sight, she stood in a sphere of purple-hued light, her own soul and aura blazing brilliant white. Her aura looked pretty strong and it occurred to Chris Gordon that he could strengthen it. * She was a business prodigy with a razor-sharp mind and tripwire instincts for making deals. * She has been receiving massive gifts of wealth since birth. Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Vampires Category:Vampire Category:Vampire Characters